Momentos
by Nana Walker
Summary: 2º Arco: Lavi y Lou fa deciden aliarse para conquistar a las personas que les gustan, sin darse cuenta de los malos entendidos que se darán por ello. LavixLou fa / AllenxLenalee
1. Primera vista

_**Momentos**_

_**1.**__** Primera vista**_

Disclaimer: DGray-man y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Katsura Hoshino-sama. Supuestamente debería estar estudiando ahora xDU

Y la vio. La primera vez que la vio, no encontró nada especial. Era una muchacha, para su gusto, un poco insípida y sin ese atributo sexi que le gustaba en las mujeres. Su ropa rayaba en lo formal, incluso más que los científicos del cuartel general de la Orden Oscura y su rostro era ocupado con unos grandes y redondos anteojos. Pudo ver su expresión aliviada, mientras rodaban lágrimas de felicidad por sus pálidas mejillas, al ver que Allen estaba bien. Por lo visto aquella chica estaba enamorada de su compañero. Después de todo, no por nada Allen había sido el aprendiz de Cross. Primero Road había quedado prendida de él, al extremo de demostrarlo con un ferviente beso en el Arca y ahora Lou fa. Si Allen había conquistado a dos chicas en menos de 6 meses, ¿Cuántas más había dejado prendadas por el camino? Tal vez podría pedirle uno que otro consejo al albino, que solo tenía la cara de inocente, para poder conquistar a Lenalee.

- Soy la mujer de Walker-san…- escuchó el aprendiz de Bookman, por lo que giro su rostro hacia aquella voz. La miro, totalmente con el rostro desencajado en una mueca de extrañeza, al ver toda la Central asiática dando gritos, vociferando "¡strikes!" y sufriendo salpullidos sin razón aparente. Ella se contorneaba, roja como un tomate, mientras recitaba aquella frase.

- Allen… ¿la Orden asiática está bien?- murmuró, francamente impactado de ver todas aquellas reacciones tan dispares, pero por lo visto, el albino se encontraba tan anonadado como él.

Si. Aquella vez fue la primera vez en que la vio. Para Lavi, su primera impresión había sido solo una: Lou fa era una chica "casi" normal.

Fin Drabble: 1. Primera vista

By: Nana Walker

N/A: Bien antes de sus reacciones de vómitos, ataques epilépticos y varios más, me defenderé. Esto no estaba pensado para nada. Ciertamente tenía varios proyectos sin publicar, pero entre ellos no estaba este. Mientras estudiaba para mi prueba de Lingüística estructural sobre Saussure (que lo odio más Chaoji y Leverrier juntos), se me vino escribir drabbles de una de las pairing heteros que más amo de DGray-man *W*… tengo por sabido que el primero huele a excremento de caballo, pero prometo que los siguientes haré un gran esfuerzo por mejorar. Sobre los tiempos de publicación, no diré nada, pues ni yo sé cuando lo continúe, ni de cuantos drabbles se componga esta cosa. De todos modos, cada drabble será auto conclusivo, así que si no lo continuo (cosa poco probable, pues amo este pairing) no sé quedaran con las ganas de saber que pasará xDU

Sin nada más que decir… Recuerden: ¡Su review es mi sueldo! (agita una lata)

Bye bye y cuídense mucho ;D


	2. Entre papeles

_**Momentos**_

_**2. Entre papeles**_

Disclaimer: DGray-man y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Katsura Hoshino-sama. Si sé. Esta cosa aún continua *recibe tomatazos sin respeto por parte de los escasos lectores que se pasan a ver este experimento*.

Comprar un regalo a alguien de por sí coloca a la gente en una encrucijada. Mientras más te importe el destinatario del obsequio, más te remuerdes por encontrarle el indicado o el que sea mínimamente de su gusto. El aprendiz de Bookman nunca había tenido que luchar con la disyuntiva de comprarle algún regalo a alguien que realmente le importase, pero había decidido ayudar a Lou fa con ese gran cometido.

Después de todo se acercaba la Navidad. Era obvio que tendrían que comprar regalos, ¿no?

A decir verdad, le daba un poco de pena la pobre chica, al verla tan prendida del albino y que este ultimo ni siquiera se percatase de ello. Ese día, por encargo de Panda, había tenido que ir en busca de unos documentos a la Central Asiática. Apenas llego ahí y, por estar distrayéndose mientras examinaba el lugar, chocó contra la chica de anteojos, conllevando que cientos de papeles que llevaba la chica se esparcieran por el suelo.

- Lou fa, ¿estás bien?- preguntó uno de sus amigos, que llevaba las mangas de su cotona arremangadas hasta los hombros.

- ¡Sí! No te preocupes Ri kei, que yo los recojo- exclamó nerviosa, mientras veía como una sombra se acercaba a los papeles. Intento distinguir, pero era inútil si sus anteojos no estaban frente a sus ojos.

- Lo siento…- se disculpo una voz, mientras Lou fa, agradeciendo a la Inocencia, pudo encontrar sus anteojos. Apenas se los volvió a colocar, pudo distinguir con claridad quien había tomado los documentos… ¡No era nada más ni nada menos que el exorcista pelirrojo, amigo de Allen! Lou fa, totalmente nerviosa agarró de forma brusca los papeles, agradeciendo con varios asentimientos reiterados de cabeza la ayuda de Lavi y, algo nerviosa, se fue corriendo.

- ¿Qué le pasará?- murmuró Rikei, mientras miraba extrañado lo que su amiga acababa de hacer.

Lavi también quedo mirando en dirección por la que la chica había huido. Nunca había pensado que estaba tan enamorada del albino hasta que vio _eso_ entre los documentos que se le habían caído a la chica. Miro nuevamente aquel pequeño paquete, envuelto en papel kratf y, exhibiendo una sonrisa burlona de la que nadie más se percato, lo guardo dentro de su bolsillo. ¿Qué haría la peli morado cuando se percatase que le faltaba ese pequeño bulto?

Fin Drabble 2.Entre papeles

By: Nana Walker

N/A: Si sé… siguen siendo drabbles escuetos y pecan de bastante sin sentido, pero prometo que la cosa va a ir mejorando… xDU… En un momento pensé que no tendrían continuidad entre sí, pero me equivoque XDU… así que la continuación de este drabble se verá en el próximo xDU. Debo decir que, apenas hube publicado le primero y como no me convenció para nada… pensaba borrarlo, pero como vi que me llegaron reviews yay(?)… los continuare XD

Sin alargar más mi perorata, me voy a los agradecimientos: **Geraldine **(Muchas gracias por tu review *0*… y me alegro mucho que te haya gustado… prometo dar lo mejor para que se pongan más entretenidos los próximos drabbles ;D… asdasd.. es que siendo Allen… ¿Cómo podría no tener fans xD?) y a **Danyeda Goofy Panterita**(ya te envié la respuesta por MP… espero que haya llegado -.-U)

También quería agradecer a toda la peña linda que le da una oportunidad a estos drabbles *-*

Recuerden: ¡Su review es mi sueldo T^T! *agita una lata*

Bye bye, cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente :P


	3. Acoso

_**Momentos**_

_**3. Acoso**_

Disclaimer: DGray-man y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de la grandiosa Katsura Hoshino-sama *0*. El LavixLou fa conquistara el mundo… yay(?)!

El pelirrojo observó aquel pequeño paquete del que, sin el permiso de su propietaria, se había apropiado. Era normal que él fuese mucho más curioso que cualquier otra persona, por el asunto de convertirse en Bookman, pero aquello era demasiado. Lo miró, a contra luz, para que siquiera se trasluciese un poco el contenido de aquel delgado paquete, pero nada. Seguía tan compacto y discreto.

- ¡Oh! ¡Cuánto lo siento!- exclamó, en un susurro apagado, mientras aún tiraba un poco más del papel que envolvía quien sabe qué cosa-. No era mi intención, pero como estaba tirado en el sue…- sin embargo, no pudo seguir con su actuación monologada, ya que el envoltorio se rasgó, ocasionando que su contenido saltara por los aires. Decenas y decenas, si es que no eran cientos, de fotografías de Allen, en distintas posiciones, con diferentes expresiones, dando muestra de cada momento del día que vivía el albino. Fotografías casuales, algunas borrosas, siendo el albino protagonista principal de todas ellas. Sonrisas, caras de molestia, de sueño o de extremada felicidad, al estar ante un plato lleno de Mitarashi dango. La fotografía que uno pidiese de Allen, con cualquier expresión que el susodicho pudiese estar sosteniendo, por más absurda e improbable que fuese, era casi seguro que estaría ahí.

Al parecer Lou fa había ascendido de rango. De ser una chica que estaba interesada en Allen, había "ascendido" a la categoría de ACOSADORA. Tal vez, en un futuro, aquella chica fuera un peligro para Allen.

- Y eso que se veía tan normal…- murmuró el pelirrojo, mientras comenzaba a juntar las fotografías.

El pelirrojo pensaba reunir las fotografías una por una, meterlas en un nuevo sobre y, de alguna forma, dejarlo sobre el escritorio de la chica, sin que esta se diese cuenta. De pronto, entre tanta fotografía, encontró una lista, que tenía como título: "Ideas y sugerencias de regalo para Walker-san"

- ¡Lavi, tenemos una nueva misión!- gritó Allen, mientras abría la puerta de golpe. Cuando recién había conocido a Lavi, siempre tocaba la puerta antes de entrar a su cuarto, por mera cuestión de formalidad y respeto al espacio personal, pero el pelirrojo le dijo, mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por el hombro del albino, que cuando quisiera solo entrara. Se sentía un poco incomodo aún, pero el oji verde nunca se había quejado. Apenas hubo abierto la puerta, vio como su amigo se quedaba paralizado, de rodillas en el suelo, con algo en la mano. El albino se acercó y se percato que en el suelo había tiradas cintos de fotografías de él, sin contar las que Lavi tenía en sus manos.

- No es lo que crees, Allen…

_- A Bak-san le gusta Lenalee… no creo que sea un acosador…_

_- Allen, a veces te pasas de cándido. Cuando una persona tiene __**cientos**__ de fotos tuyas, se convierte en acosador. Cuando menos te lo esperes… ¡zas! Esa persona te rapta y no te libera nunca más… _

_- ¿En serio?_

_- Si… por lo visto, además de Komui, nosotros también tendremos que cuidar de Lenalee…_

Allen lo miró, mientras aquella conversación que había sostenido con el pelirrojo, hace mucho tiempo atrás, se le venía a la mente. Totalmente anonadado e impactado, solo se atrevió a murmurar-. Yo me adelantaré… nos vemos en la Oficina de Komui-san, Lavi…

Apenas Allen hubo dicho esto, se alejo llevado por el mismo diablo, lo más rápido que pudo.

Fin Drabble(?) 3. Acoso

By: Nana Walker

N/A: xD! Les gusto? Espero que sí y que, de paso, haya hecho reír (aunque lo dudo xDU). Sé que esto ya no entra en la categoría de drabble, pero era necesario que este capi(?) saliese un poco más largo. Bien, creo que eso es lo que tengo que decir xD

Y ahora los agradecimientos a: **Danyeda Goofy Panterita, Elyon-chan **(espero que la respuesta les haya llegado, si no es así, me avisan(?)) **Geraldine** (Muchísimas gracias por tu review *0*… qué bueno que te haya gustado el drabble anterior XD… aunque haya sido un LoLazo XDU… no había pensado en poner a Kanda hasta que lo mencionaste y por eso, próximamente, lo hare aparecer XD (si, ya planee en que parte xDU) y te aseguro que dirá más que un escueto "tsk"… gracias por tu apoyo y ojala la Inocencia te escuche y realmente me vuelva millonaria XDU)

También quería agradecer a toda la peña linda que apoya este fic sobre este pairing tan particular :)

Solo me queda decir… recuerden: ¡Su review es mi sueldo! (agita una lata)

Bye bye, cuídense mil sobre todo de los acosadores(as) xDU… y nos leemos en el siguiente n-n


	4. Opciones

_**Momentos**_

_**4. Opciones**_

Disclaimer: DGray-man y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Katsura Hoshino-sama. Kya! Nana esta amando enormemente Kuroshitsuji II, sobre todo por su OP que es tan Gazettoso /.

- Allen~…- murmuró Lavi, con una traviesa sonrisa, mientras intentaba acercarse al albino, quien, a cada paso que daba el conejo para aumentar la cercanía, él lo alejaba.

- Por favor Lavi… podrías mantenerte alejado- le rogó el quinceañero, que ya casi estaba en la popa del barco y continuo, tratando de explicarse-. No tengo nada en contra de ti… de hecho, te considero mi amigo, pero prefiero que por ahora estemos a esa distancia- concluyó, mientras la pequeña barcaza se mecía suavemente con las olas. El pelirrojo se tambaleo y no pudo evitar cubrirse su boca con la mano, pues iba en extremo mareado con el oleaje y temía vomitar ahí mismo.

- Eres cruel, Allen-chan- le recrimino el pelirrojo, mientras hacia una arcada-. Ya te dije que esas fotos no eran mías…

- ¡ ¿Y de quien son entonces?

- De…- murmuró, tratando de concentrarse en no vomitar, pero se detuvo. ¿Acaso no sería lo suficientemente cruel para Lou fa, el que él le dijese a Allen que la chica estaba obsesivamente enamorada de él? Si los sentimientos de la pobre, aunque fuesen bastante evidentes, eran invisibles para la distraída vista del albino. Otra arcada y no pudo aguantar más, poniéndose a vomitar en la baranda de la barcaza, mientras que aquel revoltijo hediondo y putrefacto caía como una cascada al mar. Apenas se detuvo, busco un pañuelo en su bolsillo, pero una mano más rápida que la suya le extendió un pañuelo, para que se limpiase la boca.

- Toma…- murmuró el menor, mientras se lo pasaba y, un poco expectante, inquirió nuevamente-. ¿De quién son las fotos?

- De… una admiradora tuya- completo, no muy convencido, pero cediendo a la insistencia del su compañero. No estaba seguro si callar o no el nombre de la peli morado, pero no tenía el valor suficiente como para soltarlo así nada más.

El albino solo hizo un puchero y le ofreció, viendo el deplorable estado que ofrecía Lavi-. ¿Te ayudo a ir dentro del barco?... Por lo visto no te hace muy bien viajar de este modo…

- Si… a veces viajar en estas cosas me dan nauseas- murmuró el oji verde, mientras posaba uno de sus brazos sobre el hombro de su amigo, para que este lo ayudase.

Apenas dieron unos pasos, el albino volvió a preguntar, con un leve rubor en las mejillas-. ¿En serio que son de una admiradora y no tuyas?

- ¿Crees que soy gay?- le inquirió Lavi, con el ceño fruncido, mientras entraba al baño, para lavarse los dientes, seguido de Allen, que se ocupaba de que el movimiento tambaleante del barco no afectas más a su amigo.

- Uno nunca sabe…

- Bueno a decir verdad…- murmuró Lavi, malicioso, mientras le ponía pasta dental a su cepillo-. No sabría decirte si son o no de una admiradorA- comenzó a plantearle, poniendo énfasis en la "A"- porque puede que se trate de un chico, QUE NO SOY YO- se apresuró a eximirse de las opciones que el albino estuviese barajando en su mente-… pero te puedo asegurar de que es una persona proveniente de Asia- concluyó, riéndose por dentro. Sabía que no había mentido, pero quería ver quien sería la primera que se le viniera al albino a la mente.

- ¿De Asia…?- murmuró el chico, tratando de pensar en todas las personas, provenientes de ese continente, que conociera y, de pronto, su rostro se contorsiono en una mueca de espanto- ¡KANDA! ¡No puede ser, no puede ser!

Lavi, solo de la sorpresa, no pudo evitar escupir toda el agua que tenía en la boca, mojando la cara de Allen, a lo que el chico de ojos grises no pudo evitar mirarle con cierta molestia. Bien, había sido un poco cruel. De seguro si dejaba a Allen con la idea de que podía ser tanto un chico como una chica su acosador(a), lo pondría en tal estado, que el menor seria acosado por tormentosas pesadillas toda la noche.

- Ya, no te enojes Allen- le quiso tranquilizar el pelirrojo, mientras le pasaba una toalla para que se secase el rostro y agregó, retractándose-. No se trata de un chico…eso solo lo dije para ver en quien pensabas primero, jaja.

Después de un buen rato, en que Lavi acepto una partida de póker con Allen, solo para que a este último se le disminuyera el agridulce sabor que esa opción le había dejado en la boca. Apenas terminaron la segunda partida, en la que Lavi perdió todo su dinero, Allen susurró algo ininteligible.

- ¿Qué dijiste, Allen?- murmuró Lavi.

- Es que estaba pensando… que si es una persona de Asia y es una chica…- murmuró expectante, mientras contaba sus ganancias. Alzó la vista y los ojos de ambos se cruzaron, un par expectante y el otro decidido-. ¿Estás hablando de…-_ "si dijera esto frente a Komui-san, me mataría" _no pudo evitar pensar antes de concluir su frase-.. Lenalee?

Lavi lo miró con un semblante desencajado, tratando de refutar la deducción que había sacado el albino, pero no encontraba un argumento válido. Si le decía que no, ¿en quién más podría pensar su joven amigo? Ni siquiera a él se le ocurría otra opción. Al parecer había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

- ¿Es ella, Lavi?- le inquirió el albino, interesado.

- Si... es ella.

- Ya veo.

Lavi intentó leer los pensamientos del chico, pero aquella cara de póker aún no se iba. Bien, ahora si había embrollado más la situación. Trato de pensar alguna manera de enmendar las cosas ya que, cuando Lenalee y Allen se enterasen de la verdad, solo lo querrían matar. Pero si le hubiese dicho que las fotos eran de Lou fa, de seguro el albino se habría alejado aun más de la peli morado. ¿Qué hacer, que hacer? Después de retorcerse los sesos por algunos minutos, solo vio una solución al frente: ayudar a Lou fa a conquistar a Allen. Si lo lograba, podría decirle con total tranquilidad la verdad a Allen: después de todo, a un chico no le molestaría que la chica que ama tenga tantas fotografías de él ¿no?

Fin Drabble(?) Oneshot(?)

By: Nana Walker

N/A: Parece que estos capis, por llamarlos de alguna forma, ya no podrán ser drabbles xDU. De todas formas serán capis cortos, así que no se preocupen. Mil disculpas por la demora, pero los exámenes de la Uni me tienen copada ;-;… Espero que les haya gustado y tratare de actualizar con más frecuencia n-n.

En fin, ahora me voy a los agradecimientos XD**: Geraldine** (Muchas gracias por tu review x3… y me alegro mil que el capi anterior te haya gustado… me siento feliz que te hayas convertido al laviloufanismo x3… jojo, algún día se convertira en una religión(?).. yay! .. ok, no XDU… ) **Danyeda Goofy Panterita****, ****Black Cronos** (espero que la respuesta les haya llegado… si no fue así, me avisan(?)) **Suigin Walker** (Muchas gracias por tu review x3… tu también piensas que Lou fa es kawaii? ;-; a mí me da una pena que casi nadie la ponga en los fics T^T… si es tan genialosa y su personalidad no es para nada repelente xDU… y Allen, a él le gusta más mantener en misterio sus preferencias sexuales XDU, por eso no se percata de nada xDU… me alegra mucho que el pairing te haya gustado… falta gente que sea fans del lavixLou fa (por eso la razón de este fic))

También quería agradecer a toda la peña linda, preciosa que se pasa a leer este fic *se inclina, mientras le salen lagrimas de emoción*

En fin: Recuerden: ¡Su review es mi sueldo! *agita una lata*

Bye bye, cuídense mucho y que le poder de Ange-sama y de la Inocencia este con ustedes ahora y siempre n-n.


	5. Celos y Sospechas

Voten por el fic que quieren que Nana actualice mas seguido! ¡Donde? Se van al profile de ella y pueden votar. Las votaciones están abiertas hasta el 31 de agosto :D

_**Momentos**_

_**5. Celos y Sospechas**_

Disclaimer: DGray-man y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Katsura Hoshino-sama. Si fuese mío… -.-U… ya pueden hacerse una idea de cómo seria xDU (y eso no sería para nada de recomendable… el pobrecito mundo no tiene la culpa de que mi mente este enferma :Du)

Se rindió. Busco y buscó por todos lados. Primero en su habitación y, al no encontrar su tesoro, decidió buscar en otra parte, dejándola casi como si hubiese sido víctima de una catástrofe natural. Dio vuelta la Sucursal Asiática y nada. Parecía que la tierra se había tragado aquel objeto tan preciado para ella. Busco y rebusco, como una verdadera maniática con problemas mentales en toda la Orden Asiática, en los baños, tanto los femeninos como los masculinos, en la oficina de Bak, en todas las habitaciones (con o sin permiso de sus propietarios) hasta que se detuvo frente a la Puerta Sellada de la Orden Asiática. Ahora que se detenía a premeditarlo un poco, recordaba perfectamente que Fou, imitando su forma, había estado a milésimas de segundo de besarse con Walker-san.

- Esa tramposa…- murmuró la chica de trenzas, mientras estrechaba más los documentos que andaba trayendo y que eran informes del Arca.

- ¡Muajaja… ahora las fotos de Walker son mías!- se la imaginó Lou fa, exclamando en secreto, detrás de esa Puerta, mientras en su mente se recreaba una escena, en la que la guardiana de la Orden Asiática, lamia las fotos y se reía como demente.

- Esa traidora…

- ¿Ya estas flojeando de nuevo, Lou fa?- le preguntó Rikei, mientras se acercaba a su compañera. La pudo ver, mirando un poco enojada la Puerta Sellada, pero decidió no preguntar.

- ¡No estoy flojeando!- le aclaró la chica, atropelladamente y agregó, mientras se acercaba a su fortachón amigo-. ¿Tú… por casualidad, no has visto un envoltorio, más o menos de este tamaño y de papel kraft?- le consultó, haciendo una demostración visual del paquete con sus manos.

- No…- murmuró el chico y, continuo, apremiándola para que le siguiese-. De todas formas, de ahí lo buscas, ¡El jefe Bak esta como loco!

- Pero… - masculló la chica, lanzándole un último vistazo a la Puerta Sellada, mientras era arrastrada por un temeroso Ri Kei. La chica sabia que lo mejor sería hacerle caso a su amigo ya que, gracias a la falta de personal, el trabajo se había acumulado a un ritmo peligroso.

- Deberías hacerme caso… ¡El jefe Bak le dio autorización a Fou de golpearnos si nos negábamos a trabajar!- le advirtió su amigo.

- ¡ ¿Qué?- exclamó Lou fa, mientras entraban en la oficina del rubio. ¡El jefe Bak no podía haberse demonizado tanto! Había escuchado rumores de que, había jefes de las otras ramas de la Orden Oscura explotaban a sus compañeros, negándoles descansar y creando extraños artilugios y medicinas, para que estos ya no necesitasen dormir. Con todo eso, nunca había pensado que el jefe Bak podría haber caído tan bajo. Apenas entraron a su oficina, pudo ver a Shifu y a otros cuantos científicos alrededor de su rubio jefe, mientras este exponía algo que no alcanzaba a oír con claridad. También estaba Fou ahí, la traidora (para su rápida mente, que ya había ingeniado una relación amorosa oculta entre Allen y la guardiana) mientras sostenía un pequeño paquete, rectangular, color café, extrañamente idéntico a su tesoro.

La furia comenzó a retorcerse. ¡Con que Fou era la ladrona! Sin siquiera darse cuenta, había acelerado la velocidad de sus pasos, resonando a lo largo de la estancia. Varios científicos giraron sus rostros para ver quien entraba de forma tan impertinente a la sala y se dieron cuenta de que solo eran dos aprendices.

- ¡Ya era hora de que llegaran!- exclamó Bak, pero la muchacha ni siquiera lo tomo en cuenta, pasando de él, en dirección a Fou.

- ¡Traidora!- le gritó la peli morado, mientras se lanzaba a la peli naranja, decidida a quitarle su tesoro-. ¡Devuélvemelo! ¡Es mío!- forcejeaba, tirando de un extremo el paquete, mientras que Fou, sin comprender, se limitaba a llevarle la contra a la aprendiz.

- ¡ ¿De qué hablas?- le preguntó Fou, extrañada ante la conducta de la chica de anteojos. Los demás científicos miraban, anonadados, el espectáculo que las dos féminas ofrecían, si siquiera saber a qué se refería Lou fa.

- ¡Esas fotos son mías! ¡Devuélvemelas!- se explicó, mientras seguía tironeando con esfuerzos inútiles.

- ¡No son fotos, mocosa!- le gritó Fou, mientras soltaba el paquete, el que se rasgo ante la fuerza empleada y su contenido cayó al suelo, al igual que la joven aprendiz científica. La muchacha, rauda, se acomodó los anteojos y se apresuró en recoger el contenido, ahora disperso de ese paquete. Si se llegaban a enterar de quien eran las fotos, ni siquiera quería pensar que pasaría con ella. De pronto, al coger una parte del contenido del paquete, quedó estupefacta.

- Son… ¿informes?- murmuró, avergonzada de su actitud, al darse cuenta de que se había equivocado.

- ¿Y qué pensaste?- le preguntó la guardiana, mientras colocaba sus brazos detrás de su cabeza-. ¿Crees que soy igual al idiota de Bak, que se pasa viendo las fotos de la hermana de Komui?- concluyó la peli naranja, mientras sus palabras surtían un efecto devastador en el jefe de la Orden Asiática, llenándose de un salpullido.

- ¡Bak-sama!- gritó Wong, tratando de socorrer a su jefe, quien parecía estar agonizando en el suelo y solo murmuraba, apenas, palabras sobre el final de un túnel.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Hola- le saludó un exorcista pelirrojo, que utilizaba un parche en su ojo. La reunión que habían sostenido los científicos de la Orden en Asia, había concluido hace media hora atrás, pero nunca pensó que, el día de hoy, fuesen algunos exorcistas a esa sucursal. Entusiasmada, echó una mirada de reojo a su alrededor, esperando ver una cabellera blanca dando vueltas por ahí, pero solo estaba el exorcista oji verde, que la miraba con una sonrisa extendida, de oreja a oreja. Desilusionada, lanzó un pequeño suspiro. ¿Por qué el único exorcista que visitaba la Orden Asiática era él y no Allen?

- Hola…- murmuró la chica, tratando de recordar el nombre de ese exorcista, pero nada se le vino a la mente, así que murmuró apenada-… amigo de Allen…

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar hacer un pequeño gesto. Nunca pensó que esa chica, tan moe, fuese así de irrespetuosa. Carraspeó un poco y decidió proseguir con su plan.

- Yo no me llamo amigo de Allen…- murmuró y agregó, dedicándole una sonrisa-. Mi nombre es Lavi.

- ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento mucho, Lavi-san!- se disculpo la china, mientras daba pequeños asentimientos de cabeza y, en uno de ellos se percató, con horror, en lo que llevaba el pelirrojo en una de sus manos. ¡No cania duda! Por lo menos no esta vez. ¡Ese era su tesoro!

Lavi se dio cuenta en que la muchacha tenía la vista fija en el bulto, por lo que decidió explicarse-. Vine a devolverte esto. Se te cayó la otra vez, pero solo hoy pude venir a dejártelo.

- Gracias- murmuró la muchacha, apenada y extremadamente feliz. Por fin su tesoro había vuelto a sus manos-. ¡ ¿Cómo te puedo pagar lo que has hecho por mí?

- No te preocupes… no es para tanto…pero, si me pudieras resolver una pequeña "duda"- murmuró el chico, poniendo un dejo irónico en la última palabras y continuo, mucho más osado-. A ti, ¿te gusta Allen, cierto?

Lavi espero cualquier cosa. Espero que la chica le reclamase por ser tan metiche, que lo golpease por haber visto el contenido del paquete sin su permiso, pero nunca se espero aquello. La muchacha de anteojos se puso, de golpe, roja como tomate y al siguiente, cayó desmayada en el pasillo.

- ¡Oye! ¡ ¿Qué te pasa?- gritó el muchacho preocupado, mientras se inclinaba para poder ayudarla y comprobar su estado. Por lo visto su plan sería más difícil de llevar a cabo de lo que se imagino.

Fin capi corto 5. Celos y Sospechas

By: Nana Walker

N/A: Les gustó? Espero que sí. Sé que, comparado con el capi anterior, este no es tan (por no decir nada) gracioso, pero la historia debe avanzar(?). En fin, mil disculpas por la tardanza ;-; pero solo hace dos días salí de vacas y aun estoy ocupadísima ;-;…De hehco, cuando comencé a escribir el capi, lo tenía planeado de forma distinta, pero al final salió esto xDu…(supuestamente debería controlar a mis semicreaciones -.-U (lo de semi es porque los personaje no son míos))

Ahora me voy a los agradecimientos xDU: **Black Cronos****, ****Danyeda Goofy Panterita****, ****deskdraik** (espero que les haya llegado la respuesta -.-U) y a **Geraldine **(Muchas gracias por tu review x3… y me alegro muchísimo que se te haya hecho tan gracioso XD… gomen por no haber hecho aparecer a Kanda aún, pero todo se dará en su momento… lo juro *pone su mano en su corazón derecho*)

También quería agradecer a toda la gente linda que sigue este fic *Nana los abraza*

Solo me queda decir: Recuerden: ¡Su review es mi sueldo! *agita una lata* 

Bye bye, cuídense mil y que el poder de Ange-sama y de la Inocencia les cumplan todos sus deseos (eso sonó raro xDu)


	6. Cliche

_**Momentos**_

_**6. Cliché**_

Disclaimer: DGray-man y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Katsura Hoshino-sama *0*. El capi 197 de DGM se viene cargado de sorpresas~ (Nana ya se pillo un spoiler en la red -w-)

- L-Lavi…- murmuró Lenalee, con sus mejillas teñidas de carmín, mientras su cubría con la manta de la camilla de la Enfermería. El pelirrojo no pudo evitar celebrar por dentro, ya que al fin, la primavera había llegado para él.

- Ya lo sé todo, Lenalee- le interrumpió Lavi, sentado al lado de la camilla que ocupaba la china-. Allen me lo dijo.

- ¡¿Qué?- exclamó esta, avergonzada y añadió, desviando la mirada-. Allen-kun me había prometido que lo mantendría en secreto…

- Pero, ¿acaso no es mejor que yo lo sepa?- ante este comentario, la chica de cabellos verdes giró su rostro hacia el de Lavi, claramente sorprendida, por lo que el aprendiz de Bookman decidió explicarse-. Tú también me gustas mucho, Lenalee- se declaró, acallando a la voz de Bookman en su interior.

-¿En serio?

- Si- le confirmó el exorcista, mientras tomaba sus labios.

¡En ese tipo de situación debería encontrarse! Sin embargo, ahora se encontraba sentado al lado de una camilla en la Enfermería de la Orden Asiática, esperando que Lou fa, la acosadora de Allen, despertara. A veces, la juventud era bastante deprimente.

De pronto, los ojos de la china comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, tratando de vislumbrar y distinguir los contornos del lugar en el que se encontraba. Apenas giró su rostro a un lado, y luego al otro, se dio cuenta que el amigo de Allen estaba sentado al lado de la camilla, por lo que no pudo evitar sobresaltarse y sentarse rápidamente en la camilla, con el rubor patente en las mejillas.

- Por lo visto, ya despertaste- confirmó el pelirrojo, tratando de sonar amigable.

- ¿D-Donde estamos?- le preguntó, nerviosa, examinando el lugar. No recordaba el momento en el que había llegado a esa habitación. ¿Qué tal si…? No, era improbable. Si eso hubiese ocurrido, ahora estaría completamente desnuda.

- En la enfermería- contestó él y continuo, explicándole como habían llegado ahí-. Después de que te entregue tu paquete, te desmayaste, por lo que tuve que traerte para acá.

Si. Lavi tenía razón, pues ahora se le venía a la memoria todo lo que había ocurrido. Y, sin previo aviso, su cara parecía un tomate maduro.

- P-Por favor- le rogó, nerviosa-. No le digas nada a Walker-san. Si él se llegase a enterar de que yo… bueno ya sabes… no creo que me quiera hablar más.

- No te preocupes- le contestó Lavi, comprensivo-. De todos modos, Allen aún debe creer que soy yo su acosador.

Al escuchar esa declaración, la chica lo miró confundida, pero decidió no preguntar, por su propio bienestar mental. Después de aquel breve intercambio de palabras, un silencio extenuante se extendió, raudo, por la habitación. Si hubiese alguna ventana, cosa improbable por encontrarse la Orden Asiática bajo tierra, de seguro echaría un vistazo por ella, fijándose en lo interesante que podrían ser las alas de gorriones o poniéndole atención a los movimientos sinuosos y repetitivos de algún rio o arroyo cercano. Pero no. Eso era totalmente imposible, a menos de que tuviese la facultad de poder ver a través de las cosas inanimadas. Lo más deprimente de la situación era que, probablemente, si fuese Allen el chico que la estuviese acompañando en la Enfermería (y no Lavi), se comportaría de la misma forma, por vergüenza.

El pelirrojo, para llamar la atención de la chica (que solo se limitaba a mirar la interesante pared color piedra), carraspeo, a lo que Lou fa se giró, sorprendida.

- ¿Te gustaría salir con Allen?- le ofreció Lavi, de golpe. Si seguía tardando más en Asia, de seguro Panda le daría una zurra que nunca olvidaría.

- ¡ ¿Eh? ¡ ¿Yo?- preguntó, sorprendida, mientras se señalaba a sí misma.

- ¡NO! Le estoy hablando a la pared, ¿cierto?- le contestó Lavi, mientras se dirigía al muro-. Después de todo, Allen sueña con salir con cosas inanimadas…- al ver la cara perpleja de Lou fa, decidió explicarse-. Es obvio que me estoy refiriendo a ti, Lou fa. No hay nadie más en la Enfermería.

- P-Pero… - tartamudeo, mientras se contorneaba-. Yo y W-Walker-san…- y solo eso fue capaz de balbucear, pues su cerebro se estaba friendo y evaporándose por sus orejas.

- Si. Tú y Allen- afirmó el pelirrojo-. Si quieres yo puedo ayudarte. Después de todo, soy el mejor amigo de Allen, así que se me todos sus gustos- lo último era exageración, pero tenía que lograr que la oriental confiara en su ayuda lo antes posible. O si no, tal vez mañana, se llevaría a cabo su funeral.

- ¿En serio?

- Si… ¿aceptas?- le preguntó expectante.

La chica se tomo su tiempo para pensar la propuesta del pelirrojo. Desde que había visto a Allen, había quedado enamorada de él y, la mayoría de la veces en cuanto pensaba en la sede Central de la Orden oscura, se le venían hermosas imágenes de ella y Allen viviendo un idilio ultra romántico. Pero solo eran eso. Imágenes e ilusiones que amenazaban con no llegar jamás a tierra. ¿Y si, por primera vez, se arriesgaba? No perdía nada. Ya casi ni veía al chico de sus sueños y Lavi-san le prometía toda su ayuda, pero a cambio de qué.

- Si acepto tu ayuda, ¿tengo que darte algo a cambio?- le preguntó la peli morado, tratando de apagar la vergüenza que sentía.

- Solo algunos consejillos, para conquistar a una chica que me gusta… nada del otro mundo- se confesó, mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

- Pero…- dudó, pero al pensarlo mejor, decidió arriesgarse. Después de todo, no creía que tuviese nada que perder-. Está bien, Lavi-san. Trato hecho- le confirmo la científica, mientras ambos se tomaban las manos, como si estuviesen cerrando un trato.

- Si quieres, podemos empezar ya a tramar como vas a acercarte a Allen- le informó, mientras que deseaba esbozar una sonrisa maliciosa, pero se la aguantaba apenas. Una cosa es que ayudara a Lou fa a acercarse a Allen, pero eso no excluía que pudiese divertirse un rato.

Fin capi corto 6. Cliché

By: Nana Walker

N/A: ¿Les ha gustado? Espero que sí. Con este capi corto, se cierra el primer arco de este fic (es decir, como se conocen lavi y Lou fa y como traban sus primeras conversaciones) y se abre otro arco 8el de los métodos de seducción kukuku~). Por eso ha estado tan fome xDu (excusa pobre ;-;).

Bien, ahora me voy a los agradecimientos a: **deskdraik, Black Cronos, Danyeda Goofy Panterita y a Geraldine** (Muchísimas gracias por tu review… me da una alegría enorme que sigas siguiendo el fic (que sonó reiterativo) puede que haya guateado un poco, pero me pondré en plan de mega humor para que los capis del siguiente arco argumental sigan chistosos (ya que después se viene el tremendo arco cortavena-emo) y Kanda, bue, estoy rehaciendo el arco para meter más personajes DGray-manisticos al fic :B… así que pronto se viene el plei azul huraño yay(?))

Tambien quería agradecer a toda la gente preciosa que se pasa a leer este fic :B *se inclina*

Recuerden: ¡Su review es mi sueldo! *agita una lata*

Bye bye, cuídense mucho y que el poder de la Inocencia y de Ange-sama los proteja ahora y siempre :D


	7. La comida

_**Momentos**_

_**7. La comida**_

Disclaimer: DGray-man y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Katsura Hoshino-sama. Kukuku~… se viene el 14º (en el manga, no en el fic xD) (para que más spoilers xD)

-A-Allen-k-kun- balbució Lenalee, mientras miraba al susodicho. Era la hora del desayuno y, era sabido por todos, las grandes cantidades de comida que consumía el albino a diario. Sin embargo, ese desayuno era distinto a los demás, ya que parecía que el peli blanco quería batir su propia marca-. ¿N-no te sen-tara mal tanta comida… y tantos dangos?- le preguntó, mientras pequeñas gotas de sudor, nada acordes a la época, se le resbalaban por las sienes.

Kanda, quien estaba sentado al lado de la china, le echó un vistazo a la exorcista y luego una mirada de reojo a Allen y continúo ingiriendo soba, indiferente a la situación. Allen, por su parte, miró a la peli verde, con la boca llena de dangos, extrañado ante la pregunta. Continúo masticando, apresurado para poder contestarle a la oriental, pero algo escapo de sus cálculos. Pudo sentir como uno de sus amados dangos, en vez de seguir el camino hacia la digestión, había decidido quedarse a medio camino, atentando contra su vida. ¡Oh! ¡Qué maldición! Con razón era tan popular ese dicho de que "lo que te ama, te aporrea".

La china pudo notar que Allen se había quedado inmóvil un par de segundos y al siguiente, se golpeaba el pecho con su puño izquierdo, mientras su rostro cambiaba de coloración, pasando del pálido al rojo, al azul y al morado, con inquietante celeridad.

- ¡Allen-kun se está ahogando!- gritó Lenalee, alarmada, mientras trataba de golpear la espalda de Allen, para ayudarlo y sacarle el dango que tenia atorado en la garganta.

- Algo bueno ocurrió hoy…- murmuró Kanda, esbozando una aterradora sonrisa, mientras continuaba comiendo soba.

- ¡Ayúdame Kanda! ¡Que Allen-kun se muere!- le pidió Lenalee, al darse cuenta que por iniciativa propia, Kanda no movería ningún dedo.

- ¡Tsk!- bufó, poniéndose de pie y, sin prevenir a nadie, le dio un combo en el estomago a Allen, provocando que este último expulsase el dango por la boca. El peliblanco comenzó a toser, desaforado, recuperando el color natural de su piel.

- ¡Kanda!- le regaño la chica.

- ¡Tsk!

- ¡ ¿Pretendes matarme?-le alegó el quinceañero.

- Deberías agradecer que te salvan, Baka Moyashi- farfulló Kanda, molesto al haber salvado la vida del anciano-. Ahora deja de joder…- murmuró, mientras volvía a tomar asiento.

- Que mal hablado para ser alguien a quien confunden (a menudo) con una chica…- murmuró Allen, exhibiendo esa bondadosa e inocente sonrisa que lo caracteriza, contrastando la ofensa dirigida a su compañero.

- ¡ ¿Qué dijiste, anciano?- exclamó Kanda, furioso, mientras desenvainaba su Inocencia-. Prepárate a morir.

- Con gusto, te mataré primero- lo retó Allen, mientras activaba su brazo izquierdo.

- Walker-san…- murmuró Lou fa, a la distancia, preocupada al ver que el albino y el arisco exorcista estaban a punto de enfrentarse-. Lavi-san… ¿no deberías detenerlos?

- Claro que no.

- Pero… Walker-san…- farfulló, indecisa a lo que Lavi decidió explicarle la situación a la peli morado.

- Esto es cosa de todos los días- le explicó-. Allen y Yuu se han llevado mal desde siempre.

- ¡Paren de pelear!- se escuchó retumbar la voz de una chica de cortos cabellos negriverdosos. Lou fa la miró un momento y la reconoció. Si no estaba equivocada esa chica era Lenalee. La hermana del Supervisor Lee contaba con una extensa fama de conquistar casi cuanto hombre la viese. Como la más fehaciente prueba de ello se encontraban, solo contando a los hombres de la Orden Asiática, a la cantidad, nada despreciable, que estaban enamorados de ella.

Ambos exorcistas la miraron, con sus rostros desencajados y, como obedientes cachorritos, se sentaron en silencio, prosiguiendo con el desayuno, como si nada hubiese ocurrido. A veces, Lenalee daba miedo.

- Si siguen peleando así, le diré a mi hermano que mandé a un Komurin…- les amenazó Lenalee, por lo bajo, para que solo ellos la oyeran y, repentinamente, cambio su expresión amenazadora a una tierna sonrisa. Kanda solo chitó y continúo comiendo, tratando de terminar pronto para irse a entrenar y evitar que el loco Supervisor viniese a causarle problemas. Por su parte, Walker miró la inocente cara de Lenalee y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco. Desde el primer día que había puesto un pie en la orden, Lenalee siempre había sido la defensora de las relaciones, sino amigables, aunque sea cordiales, entre Kanda y él. Y, casi a la par, había crecido en el menor de los exorcistas un sentimiento más allá del simple del cariño que profesa un amigo. Y él, tal vez por su ingenuidad o por tener su vista fija en su objetivo no se había dado cuenta de que, a medida que pasaba más tiempo con ella, ya sea en las misiones o en la orden, más iba creciendo el cariño (en un principio) y convirtiéndose en algo mucho más profundo. No podía evitar perder sus pensamientos entre su liso y brillante cabello y vagabundear en un mundo de fantasía, acompañado del aroma de su compañera, de su amiga, mientras su voz semejaba a hermosos cantos de sirenas.

Una de las cosas que lo había animado a proyectar que algo más entre él y Lenalee pudiese pasar, era lo que Lavi, con cierta reticencia, le había contado. Al principio, le había sido un poco dificultoso creerle a Lavi, pues la peliverde no daba la sensación que irradiaría una "acosadora" (o la que él creía que tendría una acosadora) pero, con el paso de los días, había ido aceptando la idea poco a poco, e incluso, lo iba entusiasmando. Solo faltaba que él le declarase sus sentimientos a Lenalee para que los dos viviesen un idilio. Espera. Se había olvidado de Komui y del hecho que las personas acosadoras son peligrosas. Pero Lenalee era linda. Aunque eso la hiciese más "peligrosa" si es que realmente fuese una acosadora…

- ¿Pasa algo, Allen-kun?- le pregunto la exorcista, ya que sentía desde hace un buen rato la mirada de Allen clavada en su rostro.

- N-no… no pasa nada…- contestó, con una sonrisa temblorosa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Así quedó, según los datos que me dieron- les mostró Johnny, señalando algo con sus dedos y agregó, mientras miraba de pies a cabeza a Lou fa, con el entrecejo fruncido(1)-. ¿No le queda demasiado grande?

- Umm…

- Creo que Johnny-san tiene razón, Lavi-san…- concordó Lou fa, sin creerse aún que "ESO" (¡Sí señor! ESO se merecía palabras mayúsculas debidas a la extraña y bizarra idea surgida del recoveco de pasillos que conformaban la memoria e inteligencia del Bookman Junior)-. Además, no creo que tu idea funcione… sin ofender- agregó Lou fa, al ver como Lavi le dirigía una rápida mirada por su última opinión.

- Tú no entiendes, Lou fa…- comenzó a explicarle Lavi, meneando el rostro de un lado a otro, como si Lou fa fuese un infante a quien hay que explicarle por medio de dibujos en un pizarrón-. Estás cosas SON alargadas. Si Allen viese uno de estos corto, de seguro se deprimiría… Es obvio que mientras más largo, Allen más lo querrá.

- ¿Es para Allen?- preguntó Johnny, sin entender hacia donde iba el asunto.

- Sí… pero solo eso te puedo decir- le confirmó el pelirrojo-. Es una sorpresa para su cumpleaños.

- ¡Ah!- exclamó, como si comprendiese el asunto de cabo a rabo-. Por eso lo quieren largo.

- ¿Para cuándo estaría listo?- le preguntó Lavi, a lo que Johnny respondió, con orgullo, que dentro de un par de días ese trabajo estaría terminado.

Ambos dejaron a Johnny solo, con su trabajo en la Sección científica, encaminándose a la puerta. Si eso funcionaba, debería hacer algo por el pobre de Johnny, ya que los estaba ayudando por nada a cambio, a pesar de tener más y más trabajo mientras que, "misteriosamente", Komui dormía más.

- Ya verás cómo le gustará… incluso querrá lamerlo.

- ¿L-lamerlo?... No creo que sea para tanto…- contestó Lou fa, mientras Lavi abría la puerta, para toparse de sorpresa con Lenalee, quien sostenía un semblante turbado en el rostro y cargaba una bandeja con humeante café. Al verla en aquel inexplicable estado de conmoción, el pelirrojo no pudo evitar asustarse-. ¡ ¿Pasó algo, Lenalee?

- N-no…- tartamudeo la aludida, esbozando una sonrisa torcida-. Estoy bien… solo vine a traerle café a Johnny.

- Ah… ¿en serio estás bien?- reitero, ya que el tono de voz de la hermana de Komui no lo convencía del bienestar de ella.

- S-si… si no te importa, L-lavi… voy a dejarle este café a Johnny- se excusó, mientras penetraba en la habitación y, con ella, la mirada del conejo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lenalee, después de haber estado en la Sección Científica, entregándoles el brebaje estimulante a los científicos, fue a dejarle el suyo a Johnny, ya que este no se encontraba con los demás científicos. Comenzó a buscar en otros lugares, en los que también se realizaban experimentos, hasta que uno de los científicos que se encontraba por ahí, le indicó donde estaría en estadounidense(2), así que se dirigió a la sala de experimentos que le habían indicado. Sin embargo, antes de golpear, pudo escuchar voces conversar dentro.

_-"¿Tal vez esté hablando con alguien dentro?"_- pensó la china, con la bandeja en las manos-. _"¿Debería venir después?"._

_- Tú no entiendes, Lou fa… Estás cosas SON alargadas. Si Allen viese uno de estos corto, de seguro se deprimiría… Es obvio que mientras más largo, Allen más lo querrá._

_- ¿Es para Allen?_

_- Sí… pero solo eso te puedo decir. Es una sorpresa para su cumpleaños._

_- ¡Ah! Por eso lo quieren largo._

_- ¿Para cuándo estaría listo?_

_- No te preocupes. Dentro de un par de días estará listo._

Pasos. Ya no se escuchaba la voz de Johnny. Solo la de Lavi y una chica.

_- Ya verás cómo le gustará… incluso querrá lamerlo._

_- ¿L-lamerlo?... No creo que sea para tanto…_

La mente de Lenalee comenzó a viajar a mil por hora y solo, después de aquel rápido razonamiento, pudo sacar una conclusión: ¡Allen-kun era gay! P-pero… ¿cómo podría? Bien, si lo pensaba un poco, Allen-kun tenía unos rasgos un poco más finos de lo normal para tratarse de un chico…

- ¡ ¿Pasó algo, Lenalee?- le interrumpió Lavi, después de haber abierto la puerta sin que ella se percatase.

- N-no… Estoy bien- le contestó, tratando de asimilar lo antes posible todo lo que había oído. Aunque se le hacía muy difícil.

Fin Capitulo 7. La comida

By: Nana Walker

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aclaraciones:

(1): lo del entrecejo fruncido… espero que tengan suficiente imaginación para hacerse una imagen mental de Johnny así (lo digo más que nada porque nunca ha salido sin anteojos en ninguna parte xD)

(2): Según la traducción del fanbook, Johnny seria americano, por lo que asumo que sería estadounidense (más que nada por su apellido y porque, para los japonenses americano= estadounidense… pasándose por donde quieren a todos los otros países de este continente D:

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

N/A: Holas gente~ disculpen la demora TwT… es que en la Uni nos han mandado miles de deberes, además está el asunto de que comencé a traducir manga, leo otros fics… y que... bue... me pillé un rpg de pokemón (amo los juegos de rpg xDu) en mi compu … y me vicie… xDu

En fin… xD sé que este capi se pasa para mal pensado… pero, en un principio, lo tenía planeado de una manera distinta, pero para que después no se ponga tan dramón, preferí ponerle esto (que tendrá influencias para los próximos capis xDu…) Gomen si puse a Johnny (es que he escuchado a varias personas quejarse porque este personaje le quita viñetas a todo lo importante que está ocurriendo en dgm xD). Lo otro… como incluí a más personajes (entre ellos a Kanda… por petición de Geraldine (espero que te haga feliz… de todos modos, después volverá a aparecer xDu)) se me hizo este capi un poco más largo de que los demás… tratare de evitar que los capis, en lo sucesivo, no sobrepasen las 1500 palabras D:

Creo que eso no más… ahora me voy a los agradecimientos n-n: **Danyeda Goofy Panterita, deskdraik, Gray Color, Geraldine **(Gracias por tu review… ya veremos quién de los dos (Lavi o Lou fa, cae rendido primero a los encantos del otro… xD! Espero miles que este capi te haya gustado ;3) y a **Black Cronos. **Sus comentarios me animan a continuar esta historia y me hacen enormemente feliz TwT.

También quería agradecer a toda la gente linda que se pasa a leerla :D

Recuerden: ¡Su review es mi sueldo! *agita una lata* (además de que no me molestan… para la gente que piense lo contrario xD)

Bye bye, cuídense miles y que la Inocencia y la magia de la Bruja de la Resurrección los acompañe ahora y siempre ;3


End file.
